Secret chapters, Taming
by Contemplating my own existence
Summary: Any of you that figured out the riddle and found this, congrats, any of you that think it's something it's not, sorry. These are secrets chapter from my story 'Taming'.  I'm undercover, my name is 'averagewriter'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing or else I'd be on the bookshelves not fanfic.**

**A new kind of danger**

Yesterday, I arrived at this amazing yet dreadful, god aweful place. Contradicting, but oh so true.

Life with Annie -or what I've gathered so far- isn't so different from life with a happy version of myself. She has terrible nightmares like me, so when either of us wake up screaming, we both just exchange comforting words.

Johanna... she and I have a mutual agreement. We hate eachother. I could be talking to Finnick and then she walks up, gets an attitude and both of us end up wanting to slap eachother. Luckilly, someone's always been there to get in the way -so far.

Cato, doesn't really care for me all that much, he tends to take Johannas' side on whatever it is we're discussing. If I actually cared, I'd say he probably _likes_ her. He and I can have civil conversations if it's awkward but usually only small talk, or, what I can manage.

Finnick. At first, he seemed like the boy who just randomly took advantage of Annie and would make any girl swoon. He didn't really act affectionatly to Annie in public either, he seemed to just exchange a few words and then pick up conversation with somebody else, usually another girl. But last night, he walked Annie and I to our room and was actually quite sweet to her, whispering calmingly when she didn't want him to leave her alone. I think, he just acts the way he does around other people to protect her for some unknown reason. Maybe for his reputation, I don't know.

Even though I've only been here for twenty-eight hours, I feel like I've been here forever. I have yet to figure out if that's a good thing or not.

I haven't seen or heard Alma Coins' voice or face, which, I think is great. Everyone seems to fear and dislike her, seeming very weak and not at all confident as they speak of her in hushed tones.

I sit now at a lawn table that was placed in the game room, Annie sitting across from me. Her hair cascades down her shoulder in untamed curls, looking as if never brushed before.

"Why can't you talk well," she asks curiously as she tilts her head to the side. This question is usually asked by small children, adults or children old enough never ask, they know it's rude or hurtful.

"My... you... I...," I stutter before remembering my note pad Prim gave me. I dig my hand into my pocket, hearing the sound of crumbling paper. _Crap._

_'I can't talk very well because of my schizophrenia. One of the symptoms is talking in a confusing manor, but mine is a little more extreme so I can't manage scentences. I've met one or two other people like me but they just speak on a different mental level, mine you can't even understand for some reason,' _I write neatly and hold the note pad up to Annie so she can read.

"I can't read very well," Annie informs before focusing on the paper. _'I wonder if Annie is a five year old in an eighteen year olds body,' _I think. Before Annie can comment on the writing, the screaming I heard at the therapy building three days ago begins again. I can hear the monster, probably only twenty yards away now, screeching and roaring.

He can't come for me, not yet! No!

"_You can't tell them about me. You can't tell them about what you see! I will eat you, limb by limb if you speak of thee," the monster roars._

"Leave me alone! Don't take me! I won't tell I promise," I scream. My screams echo down the hall just as the girls did. My voice becomes hoarse and my throat begins to sting as the salty saline falls down into my mouth as if rain from the sky.

"Go away," I scream again, throwing a chair in the direction of the monster, in hope that it will fend him off.

Third person, Average Writers POV

All of the frightened children watch the girl as she screams and cries, hiding under the first piece of funiture she can find. Annie, the most frightened of all, runs away, screaming herself.

The man, Finnick, rushes in to find the girl who screams, to calm her and the frightened watchers. "Calm down, it's okay," he cries as he stumbles over the broken, thrown furniture. He soon finds the girl in the ruined messy room, hinding under a small coffee table. She covers her ears agressivelly as her screams fill the entire building, even making their way upstairs.

"Katniss calm down," he says as he hurries over to her. The unseen monster slivers down the hall, to find the girl, saying words that should never be mentioned, words owned by the Devil himself.

Cato, finds the two, just as Finnick begins to pull her forcfully. He soon finds himself helping his comrades drag the fighting, screaming girl out. '_Katniss, oh Katniss'._

"Stop it! Stop hurting me," Katniss screaches at the monster. "Stop," she cries weakly as she attempts to kick it with her eyes closed. Finnick gets a foot placed on his face, causing his nose to bleed, but he doesn't release the girl.

"Katniss! There isn't anything there," Cato yells. Everything falls silent, his words echoing through everyones mind. Just as the two boys release their grip on the stiff girl, she breaks out into a seizure.


End file.
